


【磊昀/现昀】黎明前的妹非妹-01

by shark_pond



Series: 棉花糖好吃建议多吃 [1]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本章磊昀。
Series: 棉花糖好吃建议多吃 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612330
Kudos: 35





	【磊昀/现昀】黎明前的妹非妹-01

张若昀被吴磊抓进地下停车场的工具间时还有点懵逼，为了保持最佳状态，他一晚上没吃固体食物，全靠蜂蜜水续命。  
“哥。”大男孩用鼻尖拱拱他的头发，“我想死你了。”  
“冯巩老师没说，你想得慌是吧。”他推开男孩，心惊肉跳地发现对方还在长高的身体已经开始裹上结实肌肉，这会儿他已经有点儿推不动了。  
吴磊也没吃东西，但是他年纪小，扛得住胃里的饿。  
扛不住心里的饿。  
这座地下停车场人本来就少，更是个偏远角落，根本没人会来。张若昀心想着大过年的，自家又在本地，没必要让助理跟着挨冻受饿，就自己开车过来，又想着停个好找的角落，等会儿也容易开出去，没想到这小孩儿心里早就算计上了。  
“你松手。”  
吴磊的手不安分，隔着高领毛衣揉捏他的胸肉。里头只有一件紧身T，还有两片硅胶。  
乳贴。  
演播现场暖气足，但是空间太大了，再足都会冷，为免凸点造成全国人民都尴尬，张若昀特地在短袖T里加了乳贴。  
“哥，你刚可好看了。”吴磊拇指揉不到敏感的奶头，知道他用什么东西遮起来了，另一只手就往腰上走，要把毛衣捋起来。  
“你也好看，下头小姑娘都看你呢，赶紧的啊，你不是说要脱单嘛。”  
“我又没说脱男脱女。”吴磊摸到毛衣下摆，手指溜进去。小年轻就是体热，这么冷的天指尖都暖呼呼的。他摸到胸口，稍微使力将乳贴撕下来，食指按着乳晕。二十岁的小男生正是脑子里荤黄一片的时候，又有精力又有动力。  
张若昀往后靠了靠。  
捉到奶头，吴磊像是得了宝贝，捻着揉着，非要那块肉充血硬起来，又在他手下软回去，随着他的性子摆弄。  
“哥，真的，你刚才太漂亮了。”吴磊在他嘴唇上啄了一下，“傻乎乎的，要是被人骗了怎么办啊。”  
“那是小品人设。”张若昀有点受不住，从奶尖传到全身的快感让他整个人都酥酥麻麻的。  
“你说那么傻乎乎的一个哥哥，要是自己出门，说不定就迷路了，荒郊野外的…….”  
“打住。”张若昀脑后一阵发毛。  
这小孩儿的实践能力也非常强，指不定哪天真能找个野战场合出来。  
“哥——”吴磊拉长调子，“我憋了一晚上了。”  
这话是真的。  
虽说春晚服装有时候很令人蛋疼，他们的小品简直凑齐高饱和色调红绿灯。张若昀那身黑红配色还好，搭个品蓝头盔，完全是设计师噩梦色。  
就那样，都好看。  
马丁靴把细脚踝裹着，腿又长又直，吴磊知道这双腿真的又长又直，而且白，而且有一点肉，捏着不显伶仃，是一种骨肉匀停的握感。黑跟红都容易衬出肤色惨案，偏偏张若昀不是。  
好看。  
他恨不得这会儿把人扒光了从手指尖舔到耳朵，再舔到脚踝的骨头。不过又舍不得，到底还是冷，不能冻着张若昀。  
“哥，我表演得好不好？”  
吴磊看着他，一副讨夸奖的小狗模样，张若昀心软，而且他演的确实不错。  
“好。”  
“那我能不能后入？”  
“……行。”就知道在这儿等着呢。  
张若昀平常不让吴磊用立位后入。一则他体力没那么强，架不住小孩儿折腾，几回下来腿软了，全靠人撑着，有点儿丢脸；再则这个体位非常方便吴磊在操他的同时把玩奶头，容易失态。  
可是看吴磊这样，他根本没法拒绝，也只好装出恼火的模样。  
吴磊亲了亲他的唇钉洞：“我就知道哥心疼我。”  
张若昀在狭窄的工具间转身，撑着水泥墙，心却飞得有点儿远。  
春晚开始前，李现联系他了。  
两人前段时间工作都忙——不忙也很久没联系过。  
微信寥寥数字：学长，结束后等我一下。  
张若昀没回复，但他知道自己没法无视，他一定会等着李现过来找他。  
吴磊不轻不重拧了一下他的奶头：“哥，想谁呢？”  
“想你。”  
“说谎的话，做梦会被触手怪磊磊中出到怀孕哦。”  
“你整天看的什么呀！”张若昀笑道，“行了……你也不累，紧绷一天了。”  
吴磊在他脖子上胡乱亲了好几下：“想到若昀哥我就不累了。哥，我没带套子来，我射在里面行不行啊？”  
张若昀迟疑一下，还是点头默许。  
两人身上都没有清洁用品，今天他又是内搭一身黑，落点白色很容易看出来。况且……他已经很久没有被内射过了。  
得了允诺的小孩儿显见更加兴奋，已经勃起的阴茎在西裤里憋得慌。吴磊先把张若昀的裤子脱到一半，心疼地发现他只穿了一条加绒牛仔裤，然而阴茎隔着内裤顶在软弹的臀肉上时，他又感谢张若昀今天穿的不多。  
吴磊做爱的时候话有点儿多，精力果然十分旺盛，今天是在外头，一直压着。  
要是平常，少不得要张若昀说点羞耻话。  
少年人修长手指拨开内裤，食指在紧热肛口戳刺几下，早被操熟的身体立刻做出反应，蠕动着吸吃，泌出许多肠液。  
“哥你好可爱啊。”吴磊咬着他的左耳垂，“好想直接操进去，若昀哥会坏掉吧？”  
张若昀有点害怕。  
有时候他觉得吴磊说得那些话都是真的；可能这小孩儿真的想直接操进去，或者把他弄到什么深山老林，彻底玩坏。  
他忍着快感，努力镇定：“行啊，把我弄坏了你好去找下一个。”  
吴磊捏着他奶头的力道重了几分，又疼又酥的快感过电一样，逼出他的一句呻吟。  
“若昀哥想什么呢，”光线昏暗，又看不到吴磊的脸，这话听着莫名有几分寒意，“哥你有没有玩过一个叫euphoria的游戏？就算若昀哥坏掉了——”  
张若昀也是二刺猿老司机，自然听过且玩过。他立马打断：“磊磊……”  
“哥。”吴磊的声音带上点委屈，“我这么喜欢你，不会把你弄坏的。”  
说的时候，还握着阴茎磨蹭臀缝，前液打湿内裤，布料陷入穴口，偏偏吃不到火热滚烫的好东西，张若昀小腹一阵发紧。他的身体已经先于意识回忆起被小孩儿操弄的快感，技巧不算好，但是仗着自己年纪小，做了错事年长者也会原谅，按着腰臀就是蛮干。第一次和吴磊上床，他本来负罪感很重，然而小孩儿把他手按住无套射进去之后，负罪感全没了。  
张若昀忍不住了，他手背到后面，将内裤拉扯到腿根：“磊磊……快、快点好不好……”  
吴磊在他脸颊亲一大口：“若昀哥对我太好了！”  
小孩儿体腔就上，龟头破开括约肌，开始疼，但是疼里也有几分快感，等全部插进去，没待张若昀适应，那根与年龄不符合的粗长巨物就开始横冲直撞。  
“嗯——！”张若昀咬着下唇，尝到一点唇膏的味道，他还没来得及卸妆，“磊磊，慢——啊啊……慢点！”  
吴磊知道他做爱时候咬下唇的习惯，把手指头伸进去让他含着，笃定他不会咬自己，又可以顺便玩弄软滑的舌头。  
“若昀哥里面操多少次都好紧，”吴磊有点抱怨地说，“这样子完全看不出有多少经验啊。”  
他知道张若昀肯定不止他一个。  
绝对不可能。  
都是混这个圈子的，都是人精，看得出来谁在觊觎。  
说不定早有人得手——一定早有人得手。  
“磊磊！”张若昀被他顶得有点喘不过气，小腹那儿越发紧绷，快感堆积，马上就要到高潮，“我——唔嗯！哈……哈啊……”  
吴磊没管他的哀求，两手揉着奶头，腰胯用力，把人撞在水泥墙上。  
“我再长高一点的话，这个姿势说不定若昀哥脚没法落地。”吴磊凑在他耳边说，“整个人都被钉住了，跑也跑不掉。”  
黑暗让语言更为威能，张若昀几乎能够想象出来。吴磊一定不止他资料上报的高度，超过一米八的男演员一般往低里报，太高了不好找搭档女演员，选角时容易被剔。  
被比自己小很多的男孩子后入，奶肉被揉捏玩弄，两脚没法落地，像是要被钉穿一样，只能接受注入的精液……  
只是这样想着，就要高潮了。  
肠道内肆意妄为的巨物又大了一圈，张若昀咬着袖子迎来今晚第一次高潮，穴肉规律绞紧，生生榨出小孩儿的精液，一股一股打在肠壁上。  
“若昀哥不能怀孕，真的好可惜啊。”吴磊恋恋不舍，不肯拔出来，但是他的助理已经开始打电话催促他。  
“你先走吧。”张若昀匀净气息，“他们等你等急了。”  
“我给你收拾一下。”  
“没事，我自己来就行。我家近，回家直接洗澡。”张若昀反过来安慰吴磊，“快走，记得看看自己身上，别留下痕迹，万一有过年还加班的娱记就不好了。”  
吴磊最后在他嘴角偷一个亲吻，匆匆整理好衣服跑出去。  
张若昀把衣服提好，也从工具间出来。他上车后坐在那儿，发现李现三分钟前又发了条微信。  
“车有点多，我马上去找你。”  
他夹紧双腿，坐姿让肠道里的精液渐渐外流。


End file.
